


A fatal loss

by JustARandomGuy42



Series: Pokemon sexy time ;) [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Loss of Virginity, Other, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomGuy42/pseuds/JustARandomGuy42
Summary: Gloria finds out that she is in way over her head when she faces Nessa in the champion cup - but not just on the battlefield.All characters portrayed are over 18.
Relationships: Rurina | Nessa/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Pokemon sexy time ;) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781215
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A fatal loss

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Pokémon fanfic I'm writing, hope you enjoy! This Gen really gave me some stuff to work with, thanks a lot Gamefreak XD.  
> All characters are over 18.

This was it. The day Gloria had worked towards for years. She had trained with her team that she had started with her Scorbunny 8 years ago at the age of 10. Year after year she had competed in the gym challenge, each time getting further and further. This year, she had finally done it. She deafeated all gym leaders and won the challengers cup, earning her a place in the champions cup. From here, it should be easy. Gloria had beaten the gym leaders before, she could do it again. Especially Nessa. Her trusty Bolthund had beaten Nessa up 6 years in a row, and it wouldn't be different this time.

As Gloria headed onto the pitch, she could hear the crowd filled with excitment. She walked into the centre of the batllefield where Nessa was already standing. As the two shook hands, Nessa leaned down and whispered: "How about a little bet? Loser has to care for the winners team after the battle" "That's just giving yourself extra work, but ok", Gloria replied in a cocky voice. Nessa just smirked and said: "We'll see." They took their positions and the battle begann... and Gloria lost horribly. Nessa had added a Seaking with lightning rod to her team that crushed Boltund with a drill run, then Drednaw cleaned the rest if Gloria's team. Gloria fell to her knees and started sobbing when Nessa whispered: "Locker room. 2 minutes." and left the field. Gloria got up and headed towards the womens locker room.

Standing there was Nessa, noone else in sight. "So, my darling, you have a debt to fulfill", she teased Gloria and sent out her Drednaw. Gloria rummaged through her bag looking for a potion when she noticed something. "Drednaw isn't even hurt", she pointed out "I can't heal it!" Nessa chuckled. "Oh sweetie, this is not about healing. I just said 'care for' not heal. No, Drednaw isn't hurt, he just gets heated up in battle... and needs to be calmed down." Gloria was feeling a bit uneasy by this vague explanation when Drednaw suddely tackled her down and pressed her to the ground, knocking the air out of her lungs.

"What is this? What is he doing?", Gloria panicked, looking at Nessa. Nessa grinned and said: "Look down and you'll know." As Gloria moved her eyes downwards, her eyes widened in shock. Drednaw's fully errect dick was standing out at about 10 inches long and 2 in diameter, lining up with her uniform shorts. "Wait wait wait, this is what you meant? No, please, I don't want it, I've never done it, it'll ruin me, please!", she begged, but Nessa left all decisions up to Drednaw who did not care for the girl's pleading. He pushed his cock towards her, ripping straight through her shorts and burying his tip in Gloria's cunt.

Gloria screamed as she felt cock for the first time in her life, having to take a size way to large for her untrained pussy. Drednaw started to slowly push into the pussy that was strangling his large member, his water/rock typing making his cock hard but lubricated, allowing him to slip in the first half of his dick. Something inside Gloria broke and blood dripped out of her cunt. "So you really were a virgin, huh", Nessa noted as she watched the screaming Gloria get brutally fucked. She then gasped as Drednaw thrust into Gloria faster, making the slim girl's stomach bulge out from his sheer size.

Not wanting to be a bystander anymore, Nessa pulled down her shorts and knelt over Gloria's face, lowering her pussy down onto Gloria's mouth. "Come on girl, lick it", she ordered Gloria who, without knowing why, obliged and stuck her tongue into Nessa, immediatly earning moans from the gym leader. Not able to resist, Drednaw stuck out his tongue and stuck it into Nessa's butthole 8 inches away from him, causing her to moan out and rock ontop of Gloria's mouth.

At the same time, Drednaw finally stretched Gloria's abused pussy enough to stick his entire cock in, hitting Gloria's G-spot and making her cry out - in pleasure. Gloria, who had been sent into a trance by the pain, snapped back into reality as this unknown feeling of pleasure surged through her body, making her question herslef. Was she enjoying this? She couldn't! She was being raped! But it felt good... being dominated with Drednaw stretching her and Nessa riding her face... She quickly was forced into an answer as Drednaw doubled his speed, hitting her G-spot repeatedly. Gloria came, her pussy gripping Drednaw cock tightly as she screamed out into Nessa's cunt.

Her entire body started twitching, further stimmulating Drednaw's dick. He thrust in one final time and then stopped as Gloria felt his cock shiver, then filling her insides with cum, filling her completely. The feeling of Drednaw's hot seed inside her pushed her over the edge again. Her screams of pleasure were muffled by Nessa's body ontop of her that also started to shake as Nessa reached her limit, moaning and coating Gloria's face in juices.

Nessa dismounted her as Drednaw pulled out of her, leaving Gloria alone on the floor in a puddle of juices and cum flowing out of her pussy, unable to move. Nessa laughed at the pathetic state of her and asked: "Did you enjoy being raped? Dominated? Used? Tell me." Gloria wanted to deny, to spit into Nessa's face, but she couldn't. Because Nessa was telling the truth. "Yes Nessa. I loved it.", she simply replied. "Well then, I still have other pokemon that need to-"

*gym leader Nessa onto the pitch please*, a voice came through the speakers. "Oh yeah, time to batter Bea", Nessa laughed. "And you'll be here to pep up my team after I win, right, my darling?" "Yes, mylady", Gloria replied. "Good. While I'm gone, have a few more rounds with Drednaw. I won't be needing him in this battle. See you later, sweetie!", she chimed and left. This was the moment that Gloria had needed to escape... but sge didn't use it. No, she did what her lady had told her and crawled towards Drednaw, whose dick was already growing again as he mounted her face...

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the end if the story, rather of the first chapter. I wish I could write it all in one go, but sleep and all that XD. The second oart will be coming in the next 24 hours probably, so stay tuned! Also I hope you enjoyed so far, if you did please let me know. Also, inspirations for other fics are always appreciated!


End file.
